Saturday Night Fever
by Ellusionist.exe
Summary: A long one-shot. Lana Loud works her butt off to fix everything. After a lot of sacrifices on her body, she finds out that one of her weaknesses starts to takeover her body. How will her family take care of it?


**_A/N: Hey guys! This is the first time that I posted a story, just a long one-shot._**

 ** _Expect to see a little punctuation problems, bad grammatical structures, maybe spelling too or possibly wrong usage of a term(that may confused you). So I will have to apologize earlier at this point, hope you appreciated it._**

 ** _Don't worry I'll take your reviews as a compliment, recommendation, guide and try to improve as possible on the future stories that I will be posting._**

 ** _So here goes nothing, have fun reading!_**

 ** _Lynnsterv2.0_**

...

 _5:45pm_

On a Saturday afternoon, a certain house that stood there was no other than The Loud House! Located in a peaceful town of Royal Woods, in the state of Michigan. Speaking of peaceful, this house has the opposite way of living life than the other houses that has lived nearby them. Loud, noisy, loud... These are their words to describe this family of Louds; all of them are using the word _"Loud"_ all over, prior to their surname.

Also that afternoon, it was a wave of grayish clouds invading the white clouds and the sun, which mean one thing: an incoming heavy rainfall. As a matter of seconds, drops of water has started to conquer the solid ground. It was an unusual weather due to the fact that this happened in the middle of the summer; kids loved this period, they can play, walk anywhere, go do whatever what they want to do.. It was an all-out war to be honest. This day is not normal, no kid were seen in the outside, probably due to the volume of the rainfall, it was wicked.

After a few minutes of the roaring rainfalls, one erupting sound that sounded like a bomb explosion has splattered the hearing senses of every people on the neighborhood. One of those was Lana Loud, the handyman (or in this case, the handywoman) of The Loud House. Her blonde hair is messed up and her two downward pigtails somehow are messy too. She began to move and slowly opening her eyes; scratches both eyes to see what's going on right now. She started to move from her bed but however she felt a heavy weight oozing on her head, she touch her right hand to the forehead to check and to have a good balance on landing to the floor, and she made it but the pain struck her more. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation on her forehead, it is a temperature of an average heat of a microwave oven; she didn't care about it, she just wants to find someone. The tomboy slowly walked away from the bed and she checked on the other side of her room; seeing her sight to the bed of her twin, Lola Loud, her opposite, her bratty and arrogant sister, and her partner-in-crime. She looks the sight for a whole minute and she saw nothing but her collection of stuffed toys on the princess' bed and a pillow which is clean and neat on arrangement. She wants to see her because she needs a guide and she needs help for some certain reason.

 _"Oh Lola…"_ Lana thought to herself and she was disappointed that she did not see her room partner.

She started to go back onto the bed slowly, as he fights the heat and the pain on her body at the same time; a teardrop has fallen onto her sorrow eyes. She did not want to feel like this, she just needs Lola, her sister, her tattle-tailed princess, her best friend. As she successfully hopped on to the bed, she slowly falling down onto her pillow, she is still in sorrow and pain. Looking at the ceiling, she has a thought wandering to her mind…

"L-L-Lola… Where are you? I need you… Please come back…" She started to shed some tears from her eyes to her face and silently crying to avoid her family seeing and hearing her crying in pain.

...

 _6:30pm_

The heavy rain stopped and everything was quiet in the neighborhood, except for the crickets chirping. The grayish clouds backed out in the sky; shining and amazing sight of the half-moon appeared, as the sign of night just got started. Inside the Loud's busy house, it was time to the siblings who lived there to meet once again and where exactly? Of course, the dining table. It was dinner time tonight. The Loud Family will all be assembled, three times a day; focusing on their growling stomachs. At this Saturday Night, it was special… their dinner meal is special. As their father, Lynn Loud, Sr. (The breadwinner and the wisest cook ever in this house), served their kids and his wife, a special dish: a meat and bean casserole, the family members are happy and excited to eat the meal, cheers have heard in the father's ear as his meal is successful. But all of a sudden, their dad noticed that there are two vacant chairs. The two vacant chairs belong to the twins, Lana and Lola. He already knows that Lola will be coming late due to a birthday celebration of her friend and he didn't know about Lana, and he starts to worry. Lana loves her family and she is always ready on what has her Dad in store for them every day. Rita Loud (The maternal unit and a cheerful wife to her husband) notices her husband's face, he was staring, like he was daydreaming and starts to worry, as the kids notices it also.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rita asked her husband in a calmly voice. Lynn Sr. glares at his wife and he felt down for a second and replied: "It's Lana, honey! I notice that she's not here! She was supposed to be the one who gets the meal first before us!" Rita stopped and glared to her kids and to the vacant chairs; Rita now understands why her husband is unusual in this kinds of meetings.

"Yeah! Lana literally takes the first strike on to our meal!" Rita stopped staring at Lori's interrupting voice. Lori Loud, the boss of the house, _"Miss Literally"_ and queen of insecurities, the oldest but the queen of angriness made an unusual statement.

"Totes agree, Lori! Like where is she right now?" That voice next in line is none other the ditzy and pretty-looking Leni Loud with curiosity roaming on her mind right now, she even didn't care that she was hungry right now.

"Well, after all of those manpower that our handy sibling unit had consumed for approximately six hours, nine minutes and thirty-four seconds, her little body had consumed a lot of energy and have produced a large volume of perspiration exiting her sweat glands, I assumed that the workhorse is knocked unconscious right now." Lisa, the prodigal sister states the analysis and the conclusion of Lana had exhausted after all of those repairs.

Some faces were confused on the last words on her statement.

Leni responds: "Wait… Lana is a boxer right now? I thought he was a wrestler, but with those green-fanged creatures!" Leni rubbed the chin with her index finger and realizing it was too scary to imagine of that moment.

A loud slap have heard and it was a little boy who always makes Leni's mistakes and he tries to apply it to Leni and got the understanding that he wants, that boy is also known for a wall-breaking, and caretaking personality and that is Lincoln Loud, who facepalmed and planted his hand on to his face.

"No Leni! Being _"knocked unconscious"_ is like she has been exhausted from all of those fixing and repairing and by the way, those creatures are called _Alligators_!" Lincoln explained.

Leni now finally understands and she is still curious on why she overslept.

Suddenly, Ms. Athletic Lynn Loud Jr. dropping her fist to the table to have their attention on to the jock. "Maybe we should go look at her right now?" Lynn asked in a medium volume voice.

"Totally agree dudes! We should give her a treat after all of her rockin' efforts that she gave for us…" The tomboyish rock star, Luna Loud, gave a suggestion to her family.

"…so who's with me?" The rockstar continued as she swiped her right hand on air to cheer them up.

Another few seconds of silence has occurred; all of them agreeing to the statement that Lynn and Luna give to them, they are all talking at the same time. After that, Lynn Sr. finally gives a final answer.

"Everyone cut your voices…" As the father silenced them to give the answer as he stands to his chair.

"I totally agree with both of you, we should give her a visit in her room right now..." Lynn Sr. then points his index finger to the casserole. "..and I don't care if that casserole is not delicious as it was supposed to be!" Silence takes over then after a few seconds, Rita and the Siblings nodded in agreement.

Everyone thought that Lana might be oversleeping due to the volume of repair needs and doing dirty deeds, like unclogging the toilet for the ump-teenth time with the help of Big Bertha for two hours due to _"Ms. Meat Lover"_ Lynn Jr's volume of meat taking all out on the toilet after gaining an another victory in baseball earlier morning. Fixing Vanzilla, their beloved van, scrutinizing it first the damaged and old-looking engine and a flat tire, fixing them in three hours prior. Lastly, adding an hour for fixing the pinkish and damaged toy car of Lola, fixing its front side due to an accidental and a sudden acceleration of Lola and hitting the tree in the backyard, which luckily the princess plunges out of the way, which leads to a whole six hour of sweaty and tired duty. After those excruciating tasks, she paid herself of a well-deserved shower and a well-deserved rest on her bed.

Everyone realized that they must give her a reward for all of her hard work. Even though their casserole is still in there and the meal is cold, they don't give a damn about it and they were focusing on Lana's hard-fought work. They left the table, leaving the casserole, flat and cold. As they went upstairs to see Lana if she is still resting on her bed. As their on to the room of twins, they noticed that the door is open. Lynn Sr. glance them as he gives a go sign to enter the room. After they made it, they saw Lana still sleeping in a _Foetus Sleeping Position_ , which they didn't saw Lana's sleeping face as she slept facing backwards to the wall.

They slowly walked to her bed and the family glared at each other, after a few seconds, the patriarch makes his move, as he slowly drops his hand to Lana's forehead. As he reaches the plumber's exposed forehead, he quickly lets go of it as he felt something, quickly worrying the other family members.

"Sweetie, is there something wrong?" Rita worryingly asked the patriarch, as the husband of eleven kids quickly stared at his wife's eyes.

"I think she is not feeling well tonight, her body is sizzling!" The father replied to the concerned face of her wife, which the kids reacts with worrying glares at each other.

The father quickly moves his eyes to the smartest kid of the house, Lisa. "Lisa… please examine Lana."

The prodigal toddler nodded. "Alright father unit, you have my attention. But first, I gotta get my medical instruments to my lab, to use it on checking and examining on our sister unit's condition."

The father of the prodigal kid simple nodded, as Lisa leaves the room as she finds her medical tools on her room and finally comes back after a few seconds. As Lisa is holding a thermometer, a piece of paper and a pen, she moves closer to the animal-loving sibling's bed and climbs to the bed, as she starts to examine Lana.

"Alright everyone, this might take a while, and leave your impatience out of your system" Lisa adds a notice as she quickly glared at them and all of them nodded in unison before starting.

After several minutes, Lisa finally writes her conclusion onto the paper, as it indicates that the test is finally finished. Lisa now turns her attention to the concerned faces of the remaining Loud family.

"Alright everybody, the test has finally come in conclusion…" Lisa adjusted her glasses as she reads and explain the writings on her paper.

"…as I examined her flat and tired body, I observed that her body is in a boiling state, in English, her whole body is in total heat. I also measured her heat index onto her coat using by using this thermometer…" Lisa shows the thermometer and continues to explain. "And I check her body temperature; her body heat index is scaling from thirty-eight to thirty-nine degrees celsius. Which I concluded that she has a high fever, due to her skin-shredding tasks and also the high temperature earlier this day, which she doesn't mind the heat.." Lisa stops the explanation as she adjusted her glasses again and the paper.

"…also I have observed on to our working lad that she isn't moving after I move her to a safe position to examine. If my prediction is accurate, she might have a body pain, which is why she is being numb while I take the temperature from my thermometer from her armpit. And finally, here's my conclusions of conclusion, after I gathered all of my observations and data that I needed, I finally concluded that our sister unit has the symptoms coming from the _Influenza_ virus that has been invaded on her system, in short, she is suffering from the Flu." Lisa finishes her explanation; the remaining Louds is starting to worry and looking down.

"Oh my gosh.. I feel bad for Lana…" The athletic sibling finally speaks after a moment of silence as she scratches her ponytail hair, which the family members stared at her. She remembers the time that she went into the bathroom earlier to drop down the volume of the poop onto the toilet, which the handywoman taking care of it and fixed it, but she didn't know that she spend two hours because she was on the backyard playing basketball. She feels guilty about it.

"…we should really make up to her." Lynn suggested again. All of them agreed to the suggestion of the only jock in the family.

"What are we going to do?" Leni asking everyone; still thinking on how she would make up to her younger sister.

"I have a plan!" The family member starting to find that voice that they have heard, they realized that the voice was so familiar, they recognized it as "The Man with a Plan", and of course we're talking about Lincoln Loud. He stepped forward and explains what plan he has created. Lincoln signals them with his index finger wiggling, indicating that they must come to the white-haired boy to assemble, and they followed it.

As now they are formed in a circle, looking at each other and nodded to start the conversation.

"Alright everyone, here's my plan..."

...

 _7:12pm_

A rambling loud noise has heard. The plumber one heard it on her ears as she starts to open her eyes and she can feel the headache reigning on her head, she holds it and she feels the heat and wiping the eyes to see a certain someone who is in front of her bed. She have a hard time to guess it, as she wipes her eyes again to see clearly, as she now sees a the person: _it was her father, building a small wooden table_.

"D-D-Dad? W-w-what are you d-doing? Lana's stuttering voice and her curiosity start to take over her on what her father is doing.

The father stops building and turns around to see that her daughter has risen from the bed. "Hey Lana! You're awake!" The father of the plumber complied. "And oh! I'm just building a table here!" He answered as he starts to build it up again.

Lana look confused on why her dad is building a wooden table that she didn't even ask for it. So Lana questioned his father's motives but her heart thinks a different setoff. "D-D-Dad? C-can I help?" Lana's stutter voice is still there due to the symptoms of the flu. The father turned around again to look at her daughter. Lynn Sr. definitely worried on the statement of her plumbing and loving daughter.

"Lana, I am almost finishing here so stay there!" The working dad replied with confidence. Lana felt that she disregard her request; thinking that she needs her assistance, she starts to move but her body cannot move due to the body pain that she got earlier. She started to groan in pain as she tries to move but her body reacted in a hard way. She starts to scream in pain and holds her legs as she felt hurt. The father heard the screaming, as he was interrupted again by her daughter but this time, he felt worst. Suddenly, he ran to his tomboyish sibling and guided her carefully.

"Lana! Are you okay?" The father holds Lana's back as he continuously guides her to rest into the bed. Carefully holding the leg and stretch it out to rest the leg properly; he succeeded. As he covers the whole body (except the face) of the sick Loud with a dark green colored blanket. Quickly glanced at his daughter, he tried to teach him a lesson, but he doesn't want to see her sad and he doesn't want to be called _The Worst Dad Ever._

The father breathed heavily as he spoke to Lana calmly. "Lana! I said that stay right there and I do not want to see you hurt. Please?" Did her father just begged? Lana was shocked. Lana felt the last two words sealed onto her mind, she did want to help but she feel more pained than earlier after those words.

"D-D-Dad? I-I'm so sorry!" Lana cried out loud in front of her father. As she starts to sob, she cried and cried until her father responded with a big embrace; Lana felt a little soothing feeling roaming over her body. Lana continued to cry onto her father's shoulder, soaking the cloth. The father carefully pats Lana's back, as he faces her daughter; breaking the embrace.

"It's ok, Lana… Don't be sorry, it's just that I do not want to see you hurt, hurt really bad…" Lynn Sr. rubs Lana's exposed and messy hair. "…don't worry Lana, I got you covered." Lana felt that soothing voice of her father into her heart, she feel that her dad was concerned on her condition right now. Lana embraces her dad once more, this time, she was the one who started it; she got that strength that he earned earlier after her long sleep.

"T-Thank you, Dad!" The reptile lover said those words as she felt a little bit of strength to move because of her dad's guide, but her pain is still there. "No problem, Lana!" Her father replied.

Suddenly, a creaking sound on the door alerted the two and breaks the embrace as Rita Loud enters the twins' room. She is holding a small pail containing cold water with a towel hanging on to the side of the pail on her right hand. And on to the other hand, she holds a television remote… Wait… A remote? Why her mother is holding a remote? Lana thought about it for a second, as she saw their television is on the floor. The father suddenly forgot that he was set to put the television on to the already finished wooden table, and he started to do it. While her mother, comes forward to the one-half Loud twins.

"Sweetie, are you feeling well?" Rita asked Lana if she was okay. Lana replied nodded and answered: "Y-Yeah mom, I f-feel good r-right now." Rita now embraces her daughter quickly as she prepares to put the towel that has been soaked with water and put it onto the forehead of the tomboy.

After putting the towel on Lana's forehead, Rita gave the remote to Lana and said: "Sweetie, if you feel bored then turn on the TV if you want to." Lana nodded. As her father finishes setting up the T.V. and putting the plug on to the socket nearby, Lana turned on the T.V. with the remote that her mother gave. As she watches her favorite character, Blarney the Dinosaur dancing and entertaining the children all over the world, including Lana. She felt better but she feels incomplete because there was a one thing missing that needs to complete, like a puzzle. It was her twin, Lola. Lola loves this character too but she was still not on home to enjoy it. She felt down after thinking of Lola.

"Sweetie, if there is a problem, you can call us anytime or your siblings can assist you." The father reminded Lana and she nodded.

After that, there was a loud noises that is coming into the hallway of their house as they heard footsteps that is going louder and louder, as into a conclusion; Lana's siblings (exc. Lola)enters the room. Lana felt better once again, she saw her siblings helping each other just to keep herself better; she smiled and the siblings smiled back too. All of them came to see her and they are starting to move towards to their sick sibling.

First, the eldest sister came to Lana first, Lori kneels on to the floor and asks if she feels good and Lana answers it honestly. After a conversation, Lori shows her phone from the pocket and takes a selfie with her sister. She posted it onto Bobby, and then to her social media profiles, just to show how she cares for her siblings. Everyone on the room loved it, especially Lana.

Leni is next on the queue. She gave the younger sibling a sweater that resembles her favorite color which is Dark Green and Lana gladly accepted it and wears it, she felt better as this fits to her. Leni gave her a kiss on the cheek, Lana felt better.

Luna came next. She brought her acoustic guitar and plays a beautiful and calming music that brings to everyone's ears, her calmed voice brings out the stress on to Lana's body; she keeps getting better than ever. After the song, Luna hugged and kisses the tomboy's cheek.

Luan is next. Luan brought her dummy, Mr. Coconuts. As the dummy tells a joke on her fever, Lana laughed the heck out of it and everyone followed. Luan feel better when her family finally laughed at her puns; she felt better and she made Lana feel happier than ever. Luan hugged her sister

It's now Lynn's turn. As she holds the oil to her hand and applied it to the other hand and rubs it on to Lana's exposed forehead and onto her back, Lana feel the smoothness of her sister's massage. Lana thanked Lynn for that as she hugged her and takes a brofist gesture onto one another.

It's time for Lucy. She holds a piece of paper that contains a poem that she created earlier, as the poem talks about Lana's sacrifices and being a good sibling to her. Lana blushed as the poem goes deeper. After the poem, Lana also thanked the goth girl and Lucy smiled back as Lana gave her a hug, Lana felt happy again and can feel her body moved but there was still remaining amount of pain onto her body.

Lincoln is up. Lincoln brought Lana's favorite comfort food, a chicken noodle soup. Lana was happy as she wants to eat another of it, she didn't eat one after a month; she tasted it, it is delicious because it was made of her sibling's love. Lana's voice felt improved as she thanked the white haired boy and hugs her favorite brother.

Lisa is now on board. The scientist gives the tomboy a glass of warm water, as she shows a sachet of a powder containing vitamins and she put the powder on to the glass with filled warm water then mixes it, the genius girl expects that her sibling will become better soon. Lana drank it and it was also flavorful as she explains on the content of the powder that her little sis made. Lana hugged Lisa, Lisa showing emotion as she embraced her with more strength, she doesn't care about human emotions, and she felt happy and proud at the same time.

Last in line, was the youngest of them all, Lily. Lana got the enough strength to hold Lily, she plays Lily as the baby giggled and babbled. Lana feels more relaxing to sit onto her bed. She embraced her and kisses her on to her forehead. Lily kissed back onto the plumber's cheek. Lana feel more determined that she will be cured as earlier as expected.

After all of her siblings, gave her some treats. Lana is still feeling that there is one thing that is missing to complete her happiness. Of course! It's Lola! Lola was still missing. She felt down again, draining all of her happiness. The family members worried as the sudden change of the mood of the tomboy. They all came together to hug her. Lana feels the love and happiness back when they have a body contact to each other, even her family feels the same.

They still hugged each other until someone is opening the door and they released each other to look on that sound coming to the door. They saw the missing piece that Lana wants to complete, it was Lola Loud. The spoiled one was unsure what was going on, so he asked her family: "What's going on?" Everyone froze in time to see the princess coming home. Soon, Lola looked at her siblings and her mom and dad until she spotted her twin sitting on the bed looking like she's in trouble or some sort of a problem. Lola felt that Lana is not feeling well, so she came forward and climbs to the bed of her twinny and sat down onto her bed.

"L-L-Lana?" Lola asked and holds the hands of the mechanic girl. She is starting to worry on her, as she feel a high temperature coming from Lana's hands. She begins to realize that her twin is sick. Because of that, she embraced her, she realized that she forgot one of the important things that Lana said to her: _That if you have a problem or maybe not feeling well, ask her because she might need a hand._ After those realization, the beauty queen started to sob quietly, she has struck with guilt as she never fulfill the promise of her bestfriend and partner-in-crime. Lana heard the sob, then she grabbed the hands of the pageant queen into her hands to say something. Lola stopped sobbing as she prepares on what could be the reaction of her opposite. She might be disappointed, she might be mad, or even worse.

"Lola…" Lana spoke as Lola waits for her next words to come out of her mouth, Lola gulped as she is ready on what outcome will she ever take.

Lola still froze on her position as she was shocked when the animal lover strikes a hug, a warm and tight embrace. She didn't know what to say so she began to sobbing again. Lana noticed that voice again and she rubbed her hair as the princess cried on to her shoulders, soaking her cloth.

"Lana, I-I'm sorry..." Lola's emotional apology felt too deep onto Lana as she realizes that she had broke the promise.

"It's okay, Lola… I know what you are going to say." Lana replied. As the embrace time is over, Lola still runs her emotions onto her face as she starts to speak.

"I'm really sorry that… that I broke your promise, I-I didn't even notice that you are not feeling well today before I left home. I should have better check on you first before I go earlier. I-I think I should treat you with some sort of things after you are cured since you are always there to fix anything." Lola made a statement. Lana appreciated on what her twin said, she feels the voice all the way down onto her body and soul. It's like she completes her life and her role as a workhorse of the family. Lana ran to Lola as she gave her an another hug.

"I appreciate that Lola, I appreciate that. You are the only one that I would share anything to you, unless it's not stinky and gross. I just want to be with you forever and ever, please Lola, stay with me…" Lana said in an emotional voice as she fought the emotions that attempts to drop on her face. "…I-I love you, Lola whatever it takes!" as she still fights the emotions.

"I-I love you too, Lana! No matter what you are right now" Lola replies.

Unnoticed to them that their siblings and parents are still there watching the precious and heartwarming moment that they have witnessed. They hold their palms into their chests as an indication that they have been touched by their hearts onto this moment.

As the embrace continues, Lana quickly lets go of the cuddle. "Lola.." The workhorse said

"What is it, Lana?" Lola replied

"C-Can you promise me one thing…" Lana adds a favor to Lola. Lola is starting to be nervous on what the promise is the tomboy talking about.

"Y-Yeah sure! Anything for you!" Lola happily responded.

After a few seconds of silence, Lana comes near to Lola and she lets her face go near to the clean ears of the twin to whisper something. "Please do not broke the promise again, please?" Lana whispered. Lola was in frozen time as she heard those words, those words are touching and Lola wants to bookmark it onto her mind. She doesn't wanna broke another promise, as she answers with a nod.

"Okay come here, you party pooper!" Lana convinces to come over her side but hearing an insult again after a long day from her twin was quite a guilty-pleasured to the princess.

"Oh you want to play this game again, you sick freak?!" Lola responded.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Pest lover!"

"Potty mouth!"

"Buttface!"

" _Promise breaker!_ "

The argument stopped right there, Lana is the winner of this day's edition of Game of the Arguments. Lana did burned Lola right on the spot. While Lola, was in shock that she have said that. If she loses onto an argument, she is starting blow up or in case, running for their lives. Lola started to twitch her eyes as she is transforming into a wild animal, she clenches her fist and her incomplete teeth. She really wants to punch her badly and she attempts to punch Lana, Lana gulps as she faces the death smack of Lola's fist. Lana covers her face with her hands as she is defending herself. The other Louds gasped in shock on what was happening, they tried to stop but it was too late. Lana is shivering on what comes next into Lola's action. After a few seconds, Lana felt nothing as she opens the cover to see that she stopped in time, like she was frozen in time. Lana got confused. After another few seconds, Lola suddenly got jolted into Lana and giver her a pleasant and lovingly cuddle. Lana can't believe that she was not expecting this to happen.

"Yes Lana! I promise not broke another promise ever again!" Lola whispered on Lana. Lana was so out of struck right now, she can't even say another word right now. After Lola gave another yes to another promise, Lana will remember it because she has a storage for this kinds of talks, of course, it was on her mind. She will forever treasure this kind of moments. As she continues to embrace, she felt better one hundred percent as she can move regularly and she is not on the stuttering talk anymore, its because of the love and respect that she have gained from her family members. She wants to do this again but however, it will take some time to find it.

As the embracing continues, their other family members started to crash the two person hug and made themselves in on a big group hug. Lana feel that this is the time that she always loves herself, her family, her pets and everything around that circulates the Loud House. Suddenly, there was a violent cough that have been heard and the family lets go of the embrace as someone of them maybe choking because of the squashed family hug or not. As the family separates, they investigate on who is the one that coughs. In just a matter of seconds, they heard another cough and they have find out on who is that coughing culprit. It was not Lana, she feels fine and better right now, but not cured. Well guess what? It's Lola is the culprit, as she continues to cough violently.

"Ooooh…" Lola groans her pain and holds her body with a shivering feeling starting to crumble onto her body and falls down to the bed. All of the family member starting worry, Lana thinks he have an idea for that and snapped her fingers to have the attention of the Louds.

"Guys! I know! You know what to do, right?" Lana asked the other members as they was confused at first but realizing what the tomboy have just said, they started to go to Lola as they want to help the other twin, Lana grinned.

...

 _8:02pm_

Still at their room, Lana and now Lola enjoys her onto the plumber's bed as they were covered with Lana's big blanket and they watched the Blarney the Dinosaur Show, it was a marathon until the next hour; the twins loved it and enjoy their precious moment and time. Both of her parents are now done with their duties for their twins, both of them feel relieved. As they watch the twins, that they sang and dancing their heads in unison. It was a sweet relief. They feel that they might be sleeping after their show is over. So Rita asked the twins before leaving their room.

"Lola… do you feel better now?" Rita's eyes were met with Lola's.

"Yes Mom! I feel better right now and now I'm with Lana, I will be better than ever!" Lola happily nodded and Lana smiled at her twin. Rita felt that moment was cute, as her husband interrupts the sweet thoughts.

"Lana and Lola, if you have a problem or maybe need a help, just shout us or call your siblings to take care of you. Got it, girls?" The patriarch reminds the twins.

"Got it, Dad!" They said in unison. The father feel relieved and cool right now as they finished their duties for the day and hoping for a good sleep tonight. The husband looks at her wife and they nodded each other to indicate that they must leave the room. Before leaving, they take a look of them one more time and Lynn Sr. says the final word of the day.

"Good night, kids! Have fun there!" The father waved his hands to say goodbye to them.

"Good night, Mom and Dad!" Both twins happily greeted their parents and waves their hands also, as Rita waves back too and both parents of the twins slowly closing the door.

After that, everything will be fine, it will be alright. As long as they can have the rest and have a good night sleep to each other, they will still be near for each other until to the end. It was the best and memorable day of the twins' life as they record it onto the history books of the Loud family.

 _THE END_

..

 ** _A/N: Wow! What a story! Wooo! Finally made one, it was fun and also struggling at the same time but otherwise, it is finished._**

 ** _I_** ** _was supposed to have a dialogue with Luan and Lucy but I have to shortcut it because I find it hard to think of a good dialogue because Lucy is a goth, I don't have ideas for that and Luan I was having a hard time to find an exact pun for the situation._**

 ** _And also I was supposed to add dialogues on to the part where every sibling gave a treat to Lana, but it was shortened too because I do not want this one-shot to be long._**

 ** _So apologies to all of you._**

 ** _Stay tuned as I will publish a long story of the life under Lynn Loud, Jr. So see you soon!_**

 ** _-Lynnsterv2.0_**


End file.
